StarStuck
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: Harry Potter just wanted to enjoy a nice relaxing vacation visiting his godfather, but luck doesn't seem to be on his side as he gets dragged around Los Angeles by his over excited sister, who is trying to catch the newly famous singer Draco Malfoy, who Harry doesn't like. Will Harry's opinion change or will his head be forever bruised by these chance meetings? (RatedM-JustInCase)
1. Chapter 1

"I just love Draco Malfoy."

My sister said from our flower printed couch as she bounced slightly in excitement. Ignoring her, I stood in front of her, watching the blonde male that was singing on some TV channel. _What's so special about him? All he does is sing…well he DOES have good songs…he's seen with a different girl every week…_

"Harry!" I heard behind me, making me turn. I looked at my sister that was 2 years older than I. She had deep red hair like our mother, brown eyes that seemed to never end like our father, and smooth tan face that held pink lips. She was a perfect weight, perfect height (though she seemed to tower over me by 2 heads). She was popular also; men wanted her, women wanted TO BE her…and me? Well…we didn't see eye-to-eye on…anything.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lily. Am I blocking your view of what's-his-name?" I asked, resisting to roll my eyes at her as she nodded and hummed.

"Move it- or lose it." She glared, her eyed almost looking black, as she make a slashing motion across her neck. I rolled my eyes fully, stalking off to our kitchen. I paused in the hallway, looking myself over in the hallway mirror.

Unlike my sister, I had our father's unruly black hair (though mine was black as a crows wing and probably just as soft), our mother's green eyes (mine shined like a diamond in the light), my pale face that held my plump pink lips. I weighed less than other boys my age and of course I was shorter than my sister.

"Here are the suit cases!" "Kids, remember to pick out your clothes for the trip. We're leaving right after school tomorrow." Our parents said as they entered the house, my mother setting a laundry basket beside Lily.

I watched as Lily began to pick through the freshly washed clothes, half of them going on the floor as she made her thoughts known: eww, no, pretty, gross, nasty, eww, no, yes.

"In less than 24 hours I, Lily Eve Potter, will be in Los Angeles with Draco Malfoy...what if he picks me up at the airport?" She said to herself, almost seeming to forget about me.

"Why would he do that?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow, pulling our carton of orange juice from the fridge. Lily stopped and gave me what I call her: Pug-face. I call it that because her face scrunches up and reminds me of a pug.

"Uh, I'm an original member of his fan club. I follow his minute-by-minute blog post and I text him…every day." She stated proudly and smugly, before pointing to her face. "Trust me, he wants to meet-me." Our mother walked in shortly after and looked at her, pleadingly.

"Is it too late for me to be an only child?"

"Yes."

"Then can I please stay home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because your godfather hasn't seen you in almost 5 years." At that moment my father decided to throw in his 2 cents.

"Plus you're a minor, Harry, and it's illegal."

"Everybody, SSSH!" My sister stated from her spot on the couch, turning the TV up more. "It's about Draco."

I rolled my eyes and groaned as the TV hostess started going on about Draco Malfoy, his awards, his CDs, an interview and such. I watched for a moment from behind the couch.

"He is such an amazing person…" My sister said, practically drooling over the blonde, making me snort and shake my head.

"He is definitely NOT amazing."

"If you knew him like I know him, you wouldn't be saying that!" My sister snapped, jerking around to look at me. I stared at her with my green eyes.

"Uh hello? We live in Michigan. You don't know him."

"Oh contraire, dear brother of mine, I do know him. I know where he works… eats… shops… surfs... and parties."

* * *

This will end up being Drarry- I promise.  
Also It's rated M just in case I throw something in there.  
I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own StarStuck (Which this movie is based off)  
Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I sorta strayed away from StarStuck buut it's an update.  
Review, tell me what you think :3  
Also, I know it's a bit short...  
I'm like famous for short chapters swear to god. 

* * *

"You ready to party?" Blaise Zabini asked his best friend with a smirk on his face. His best friend, the one and only Draco Malfoy, opened his door of the car and gave Blaise a smirk of his own.

"You know it." They both got out and waved to the line outside the club, even posing for the paparazzi.

"Hey, does that valet look a little shifty to you?" Blaise asked Draco, concerned for his new, polished, car. Draco took a glance at the person and shrugged.

"No" he answered before the crowed got louder than before. The boys looked over and saw a dark haired female, posing for a picture.

"Oh wow. Look who it is! Draco Malfoys girlfriend: The fan-fabulous-sabulous Pansy Parkinson!" Blaise said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, making Draco smile and hold in a laugh as Pansy grew closer; Draco gave Pansy a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Drakey-poo!" Pansy said in her nasally voice. _How did she get famous for THAT voice?_ Blaise wondered to himself, ignoring Pansy as she greeted him.

"You…look beautiful" Draco stated to Pansy giving her a tense smile.

"Mm…I know. You should see what I'm wearing tomorrow!" Pansy squealed while Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow….my birthday." Pansy said, glaring and pursing her lips. "Baby! You promised you were gonna sing!" she whined. Draco nodded and thought of an excuse.

"Right, right…hey, I'll be there. Absolutely, I promise!" Draco smirked, taping Pansy's chin. Pansy stared at Draco for a moment before smiling and saying okay.

"Wait, where's the paparazzi?"

-SKIP TO HARRY -

Harry rolled his eyes while listening to Lily's friends talking. _Why are they so self-centered…_

"You're not invited."

"Everyone's invited, Lily, its school wide dance." Harry rolled his eyes again, disgust showing fully on his face.

"Key words being dance" Lily rolled her eyes and smirked at Harry whiling pointing at him. "Embarrassing!"

"Oh don't worry Lily. I'm just going to cover for the school paper." Harry stated while crossing his arms and glaring; his sister and her friends gave a noise of disgust.

"OH! Are you taking your camera with you to Cali?" one of Lily's friends questioned and soon the conversation turned to that of Draco Malfoy. Harry groaned and stalked off to find his friends; Harry wasn't popular like his sister…in fact he was a nerd, a geek, a loser, a freak. His own sister made fun of him…

"Harry, over here!"

Harry looked up from glaring at the floor to meet the sight of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, waving him over which made him smile. _Who needs popularity or fame when you have friends like mine…and I have to spend a whole MONTH without them…_ that last thought made Harry sigh sadly.


End file.
